Molecular Construction
Molecular construction is often argued to be the very pinnacle of modern galactic technology. Molecular construction is a process in which particles are assembled into molecules and the molecules are then assembled into complex objects. The pioneers of molecular construction technology are the Paragans, who have refined the technology to the degree that they can spawn starfleets and cans of sploosh. When a race perfects molecular construction and robotics, labour and resources both become worthless. A race that has perfected these persuits, alongside a few other technologies, can achieve an almost god-like status. Theory Molecular construction uses an extremely complicated array of fields to align particles into molecules and molecules into complex objects. Many different fields are used. Subatomic particles can be built into atoms with electric and magnetic fields, small molecules can be pieced together with the aid of gravitational fields... advanced molecular constructors can create an imprint of an object in the mass field and particles will simply 'fall' into place. Very small quantum particles can be forced into structures via quantum interference. Different starting materials can be used in molecular constructors. Basic models may build simple structures from pre-assembled molecules, some may use individual atoms... advanced constructors can build objects from subatomic or even quantum particles. Paragan molecular constructors usually use omnitrons as the starting material. (Omnitrons are the most basic particle in the universe, alongside antitrons, their antimatter counterparts. Everyday objects are made from molecules, molecules are made from atoms, atoms are made from protons, neutrons and electrons, protons and neutrons are made from quarks, quarks are made from xelesons... but the omnitron cannot be split. All matter is made from omnitrons, as all antimatter is made from antitrons. Even photons are made from omnitrons and antitrons. Some think that there may be a third particle, the massitron, which causes the mass field, but it has yet to be found, even after 60,000 years of searching. Others think the mass field is also made from omnitrons and antitrons.) Mass-Energy Conversion The most advanced molecular constructors can build objects from energy. This certainly saves space on fuel, but lots of energy is required. There are few means of energy generation that can supply the power required. Research into energy storage yielded the energy capacitor, which is capable of supplying sufficient energy to condense into a few tons of matter. Larger energy capacitors have been developed to supply sifficient energy to condense into fleets, but they tend to rupture due to the tremendous amount of energy they contain. A ruptured energy capacitor is always bed news... the release of 10^20J of energy is enough to transform a planet into an asteroid field. Another useful feature of mass-energy conversion is its ability to transform energy into antimatter, rather than matter. However, this is usually a bad idea, as the converter itself is made from matter. Molecular Deconstruction Molecular construction can of course be used in reverse. Molecular deconstruction can be used to break down dangerous or unwanted materials. The alliance has been working on a superweapon capable of deconstructing entire planets, but this seems to require a molecular constructor that is itself as big as a planet. The greatest use of molecular deconstruction is in electricity generation, as a mass-energy converter can deconstruct the mass into energy, which can be used to power a generator. Alternatively, the energy can be used to construct a supply of high energy electrons and insert them directly into a circuit. Limitations Since fields are required to move the particles in constructors, the construction and deconstruction processes are not 100% efficient. A lot of energy is wasted as heat and radiation. Radiation absorbers and thermal energy terminators are required to make the process safe. A benefit of the heat by-product is that molecular construction vending machines can generate cooked meals. Delicious! Sadly, this does mean that any attempt to construct living creatures usually results in a corpse covered in fourth degree burns. Molecular construction was once used very delicately to replicate a breed of extremely heat-resistant bacteria, but the bacteria died immediately from an extreme case of cancer, caused by the radiation formed in the process. Other Uses Vending machines, generators, ammo replenishers, mass drive cannons, etc... Category:Technology